I'm In Wonderland
by l8ofthe34
Summary: KyouyaxOOC "You shouldn't sleep out here." the charming voice told me. "You'll catch a cold." I looked up and saw Kyouya Ootori standing in front of me dressed in a black tuxedo with a purple tie.He extended his hand to me and I took it.


_This is my second oneshot but this time Ouran style. This story is for Kyouya fans! Please enjoy, rate and review! _

* * *

"You were incredible, Anno-san!"

"Spectacular!"

"Please, can we have an encore?"

"Later! I promise!" I waved to my fellow classmates as I walked off the stage in my red gown. I had gotten into Ouran on a music scholarship so a major part of keeping my scholarship was to perform at social events, and I was willing to do so....My family life wasn't the best......I didn't live in a magical wonderland like everyone else at the school, and the only place I felt at home at was here at Ouran, so I was willing to do anything to stay....I walked alone across the ballroom floor as numerous couples began to dance the night away at the New Year's Ball our school, Ouran Academy, had held in honor of the event.

"Would you care to dance, Princess?"A soothing voice asked me.

"No thank you, Tamaki-kun."

I replied with a gentle smile.

He looked a bit disappointed. "Are you positive, Hitomi-chan?"

"Mhhm." I nodded to my dear friend. "Go on. There are plenty of other girls in need of a dance partner."

He gave me a quick hug and a half-hearted smile before leaving to offer himself to another girl who happened to be here without a date because she had hopelessly waited for a certain Host to ask her to be their date for the ball. I scurried towards the door that led me out of the ballroom and into the courtyard. I raced across the lawn in my heels as the moonlight lit my pathway. I had no intention of returning back to the ball until there were only mere minutes until Midnight. I collapsed underneath a cherry blossom tree that would soon be regaining life and leaned up against its cold, hard trunk. I silently wept while the cool air wrapped around my body.

As the night carried on I found myself becoming sleepy. My body relaxed and my eyes began to feel heavy....

"You shouldn't sleep out here." the charming voice told me. "You'll catch a cold."

I looked up and saw Kyouya Ootori standing in front of me dressed in a black tuxedo with a purple tie. He extended his hand to me and I took it. He lifted me off the ground and pulled me into his arms. He held me in a tight embrace.

"Kyouya-kun..." I said breathlessly as he held me in his arms.

He didn't reply. He just held me.

"Would you care to dance?" He whispered in my ear as the orchestra inside the school began to play.

The music's soothing melody engulfed me in a romantic trance and I agreed.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and grabbed my right hand with his left, while I placed my left hand on his right shoulder. He stepped forward as I stepped back and from there he led me across the courtyard in a charming waltz. He twirled me around under the pale moonlight and for the first time in my entire life I felt like a princess.

Our eyes were locked together the entire time and my heart was pounding so hard and so fast that i thought it would jump out of my chest at any moment. This was everything I could have wanted....I had loved Kyouya for so long..........

*Flashback*

"Kyouya-san," I asked him as he entered our Math Class.

"What is it, Hitomi-san?" he questioned me as he took a seat next to me.

"I....I was curious, but would you help me with math? Our exams are coming up soon and I'm not good at math at all....."

"Hmmm," Kyouya pondered and I knew he was trying to think of a price for me to pay is he decided to offer me his help. "Alright. Be at my house today at six sharp and I'll help you."

He wrote his address down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I took it in my hands and tucked it away.....

***

I had arrived at his house at six exactly and his sister happily led me to his bedroom. He had instructed me to sit on his couch and place my text books on the table. I did so and from there he began to teach me....

"I don't get this." I shook my head after Kyouya attempted to teach me financial math. "I've never been good with money....nor math...."

I sighed as I shook my head. "I'm really sorry....I'm totally wasting your time. I just can't understand this....I'm so stupid...."

Kyouya placed his hands on the table. "Everyone has something they're good at and something they're bad at. Let's just put those two things together."

"How so?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's say you have two different guitars. One is 40,000 yen while the other is 60,000 yen. You like them both, but can only choose one. Plus you're on a budget because you're going on a tour and you need to have money for your bus, your merchandise, your hotel, and the other equipment....."

***

"I get it! I finally get it!" I exclaimed once I finished at least seven math problems on our homework. "Kyouya-san you're the greatest!"

He smirked. "When you don't understand math try to take something you're good at and like and find common ground with it. You're not stupid, Hitomi-san, you just need to think of things from a different point of view. You're very smart.....and pretty."

I smiled at him and he smirked at me. My heart started to pound just like the drum set that would cost over 100,000 yen that we had talked about......A blush crept across my face and I felt this weird feeling that I had never experienced before.....

*End Flashback*

"Thank you for the dance, Hitomi-chan." Kyouya bowed.

I curtsied. "No, thank you, Kyouya-kun."

We both stood and stared at each other and before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I pulled back quickly after I realized what I had just done. I looked at Kyouya and my heart dropped. He stood there emotionless with his arms glued to his sides. My bottom lip began to quiver and I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes.

I bowed, "I'm sorry."

Then I turned on my heel and ran off. My heels clicked on the cobblestone as I ran. I arrived at the doors to the building and pushed them open. I ran and pushed pass numerous people as they danced.

"Hey, Anno-san, are you going to perform now?" Someone called out.

"No! I can't! I'm sorry!" I replied as tears streamed down my cheeks.

My eyes were locked on the floor as I ran. I wanted....I needed to disappear and I needed to disappear now.

"Hitomi-chan!" I heard Tamaki shout.

I ignored him and continued to run.

"I'm almost there." I sobbed as the doors inched closer.

I was suddenly pulled back by someone grabbing my wrist. They turned me around and pulled me into a sweet kiss, while using their thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Hitomi-chan..." Kyouya's soothing voice entranced me once his lips departed from mine. "You didn't give me time to react....You didn't need to run."

I nodded while trying to pull away. "Yes I did. You were only doing your job when you danced with me. I get it. You don't like me...not like that....I know.... Please...let me leave....I don't need you to kiss me out of pity....." I begged weakly.

Kyouya's grip tightened on my wrist. "Why wouldn't I like you like that, exactly? You're perfect."

"Kyouya..." I whimpered as tears flooded my eyes and blurred my vision.

He placed a finger under my chin and kissed me again with such sweet passion. My entire body fell limply in his arms.

"I love you, Hitomi." His whispered in between kisses.

A smile spread across my lips. "And I love you, Kyouya."

Numerous cheers and applauses filled the large room and I realized that everyone had been paying attention to our little scene. Kyouya held me in his arms as the entire Host Club came to congratulate us.

"Thank you," I whispered gently.

"Anno-san, how about a song?" Someone requested.

"But..." I began, but was interrupted by Kyouya placing a gentle finger on my lips.

"Go," he said in a voice that made me swoon. "I know you want to."

I pulled back from him and nodded. "Yeah."

I turned to walk to the stage, but Kyouya pulled me back.

"But first," he said as he kissed me again.

Everyone began to cheer again as we kissed and I grinned as we did. I was finally in my own personal wonderland, and I was there with my love, Kyouya.


End file.
